


Growing Pains

by AdaVila



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Growing Up, Insecure Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, OtaYuri Week, OtaYuri Week 2017, Self-Indulgent, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaVila/pseuds/AdaVila
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky turns eighteen and... That is all he knows. That's all he knows about what's happening in his own life.





	Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this ages ago? At like 4am? I don't even remember but I remember Highfunctioningbookaholic told me to go to sleep.  
> I know I haven't been posting new chapters for my **Family Affairs Of The Russian Tigers** series in ages but I was kind of on a hiatus due to feeling like shit from overworking myself and being stressed 24/7 but I'm back to feeling like writing so if you like the series you can expect new chapters soon.

When Yuri turns eighteen he doesn’t exactly understand the change.

He still loves skating. Still enjoys living with grandpa more than with his parents. Still shamelessly steals his sister’s clothes.

And he still has Otabek in his life.

Like a steady force Otabek has been by his side. Giving advice or simply listening, knowing better than anyone which Yuri needs more at that time.

Yuri doesn’t know what exactly is supposed to change when he turns eighteen.

What he does know is that this agonisingly quiet freedom frightens him and now, more than ever, he wants to be a kid for a bit longer. Wants to be taken care of and protected. Wants to be treated like he’s fragile.

But he feels alone. Feels abandoned. It’s almost as if his eighteenth birthday kicked him out of some kind of a boat he didn’t know he was even on until it disappeared from under his feet and he had to learn how to swim on his own.

How much he wanted Otabek to be near. To have the warm, grounding presence by his side.

But Otabek is four thousand, five hundred and seventy three kilometres away. Yuri knows. He checked. Has been checking almost every night since his birthday.

And that is because Otabek didn’t come. Didn’t visit. Didn’t as much as call to wish Yuri a happy birthday.

There was a text, through. A lot more plain that the one Viktor sent Yuri, or the one Yuuri had sent. Or even the one JJ sent him over Instagram's direct messages.

It’s been a month.

Yuri Plisetsky has been a legal adult for a month. He’s been able to do whatever he wished to do for a month and surprisingly, he has been.

But then again, all he has wished to do was practice until his brain and legs went numb and then sleep until it reached an appropriate time to practice again.

Otabek has not properly contacted him in a month.

Yuri didn’t know if that was the reason why turning eighteen made him feel alone. But he was sure it was him turning eighteen that made Otabek draw away from him.

It’s been a month since Yuri Plisetsky became an adult and World Figure Skating Championships are the first competition he wins as a free, lost and alone adult.

World Figure Skating Championships are also the first place where Yuri Plisetsky receives his first kiss as a legal adult.

Yuri's free, lost and alone but he is not sober. And the same applies to Otabek Altin when he stutters out words Yuri’s brain doesn’t have enough time to register before he kisses him in a dimly lit hallway.

They’re lost in the maze of the hotel hallways while searching for Otabek's room because he's said they need to talk in private.

Yuri can’t be hundred percent sure but he thinks that, for the first time since he turned eighteen, he doesn’t want to end the night curled up in his bed and crying himself to sleep.

What he wants is for this to be what Otabek had wanted to talk about. He wants for this to be the reason why Otabek has been so cold towards him since he’s become an adult.

For the first time since Yuri became an adult, he doesn’t feel lost. He doesn’t fell like all he wants to do is hide under his blanket and forget that he exists.

For the first time since Yuri has become an adult he feels like he is being taken care of. That he is being protected and that he’s seen as something so fragile that even the merest push could break him.

With Otabek's protective arms around Yuri's waist and gentle lips on his, Yuri feels like becoming an adult is the best thing he has ever achieved.

_“I've loved you since I was thirteen, Yura.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like posting something but didn't know what to post and then remembered I had this on my phone. I think it's fitting because it's a tiny bit angsty and depressing and that's how I'm feeling right now (without the angsty part tho) and it's also my nineteenth birthday and I just moved to a new fucking country like 4 days ago on my own and my mum is texting me stuff that's stressing me out/making me depressed/bringing me incredible anxiety.
> 
> I hope you like this thing I wrote in the middle of the night months ago. *thumbs up*


End file.
